


Dumbass

by jkswife99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tutoring, first few chapters might be boring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkswife99/pseuds/jkswife99
Summary: Lee Dounghyuck barely has passing grades.Mark Lee has a secret.In which Donghyuck's mum makes Mark tutor him.





	Dumbass

The sun was shining too brightly. Way too brighly for an October morning. Usually, I wouldn't even be up at this hour but recent events want to make my life harder.

A few days ago, my mom got a call from my homeroom teacher. She found out that I have been skipping school a lot and my grades are not the greatest (that's putting it nicely, I am almost failing).

When mom heard, she decided that she would monitor me. She stays around long enough to make sure that I wake up and then drives me to school. She has also been looking for a tutor.

Joke's on her, I will make that person's life a living hell.

You shouldn't mess with a Donghyuck whose car privileges have been taken away from him.

"DONGHYUK, ARE YOU UP YET?" The lively sound of my mother's scream resonates through the whole house.

"YES, I AM UP!" I scream back.

When I enter the kitchen downstairs, I see breakfast laid out on the table so I start eating right away, stuffing my mouth with food.

"Where are your manners? I did not raise you to be a fucking savage!" My mother exclaims and I roll my eyes.

"I got all my manners from you, I think that says it all." I say with a smirk.

At first she looks like she wants to hit me but then she suddenly smiles and looks at me.

"You won't be so smug when you hear what I have to say, Hyuckie. I have found you a tutor and your lessons with him will begin this afternoon, after school ends."

Oh, fuck.

I did not think she would find someone so soon.

"His name is Lee Minhyung and he goes to your highschool." She continues but I still don't say anything.

To be honest, this is the first time that I hear of that name.

I have to admit that I am a bit curious as to who this guy is.

Well, I can only wait now.


End file.
